Everytime I Look At You
by TransformCobra
Summary: Glee is assigned to do use theatricality from Lady Gaga and Finn is finding it difficult to keep himself together after the "Bad Romance" performance
1. Caught In A Bad Romance

Author's Note: Some of you people really liked my Finn/Kurt story so I'm making another one. This is from the Theatricality episode of Glee just so you know. But in the story their maybe a few twists and turns that I spun off from the orginal storyline. I haven't the slightest idea on what the black jock's name is so I gave him Devon Azimio. And the whole story is in Finn's POV

For the record, I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius, but still I don't own Glee. Nor do I own any music lyrics so ENJOY XD

* * *

"Your assignment…Gaga!" Mr. Schuester said. All the girls and Kurt jumped for joy. Why can't we do anything the guys want? So unfair.

"So I hear you are living with Hummel now?" Puck asked as we walked to the parking lot.

"Yea, and Kurt is redecorating or whatever type of shit." I replied. "A least they have a 55 inch television I can watch the games on."

"Nice, dude Can I come over tomorrow for the game?" I saw that coming a mile away.

"Sure man, I got to ask Mr. Hummel first though. I'll call you afterward." I got into my car and drove home.

My mom and Burt were cooking dinner. Smelled like my mom's famous spaghetti and meatballs. Hell yes! I want down stairs to see Kurt getting his Lady Gaga outfit on. He was having trouble zip it up.

"Here" I helped with the zipper. His pale skin clashed with the glitter-gray suit.

"Thanks Finn" Kurt said. "So glad we have the gaga assignment" He told me.

"I'm not. Don't get me wrong her music is good but how come you and the ladies have to get everything you want?" I asked

"I don't get what I want. I wasn't the one snooping around Vocal Adrenalines rehearsals." He stated, he had a point. Rachel was snooping around.

"Dinner guys." Burt called from the top of the stairs.

"So…I have all this colors swatches and I can't decide on which to go with" Kurt was mumbling on the room once again.

"Can Puck come over tomorrow? To watch the game?" I asked nicely.

"Sure Finn" Burt answered.

"Cool Thanks" At least my friend can keep me in line with myself. Lately I've been stuck in the basement with Kurt. Not that being gay is wrong but I thought it was rubbing off on me. Today I watched Mike Chang do some pop and lock stuff in the hall and it turned me on a little. Of course that wasn't the worst thing. The other night I had a sex dream, it started off with Rachel then the face turned into Quinn. And once the person was giving me head it turned to Kurt and stayed as Kurt when we were ass fucking each other. The next morning a had a boner.

"Today we are going to see the ladies in bad romance" Schuester said as Rachel walked in with really ridiculous dress with stuff animals. After a little chat they were performing. It was kind of hot. Santana looked amazing in her black bow outfit. My attention to ladies then turned to Kurt who was on the floor doing some weird leg lift but it was hot. I started getting hard at the moment. They were done and Schuester, Artie, and Mike were applauding. The other guys didn't even say anything. I couldn't I was getting a hard on. I got up and went to the bathroom to fix my problem.

"Hey Kurt can you make sure not to be all over me and Puck tonight" I asked him as he was hanging his costume up.

"Don't worry Finn, I'm just going to be studying for Schuester test for tomorrow." Kurt replied.

"Oh Shit I forgot." I thought out loud "No wonder he was speaking to us in Spanish during Glee club."

"I will be coming up to eat though. Will that be a crime for you?" Kurt said in a sarcastic tone.

"That's fine, just don't you know, throw yourself at us." The look on his face was a bit of hurt and confusion. I just walked upstairs, I thought I heard to door ring. My mom was in her and Burt's room watching America's Next Top Model reruns. Puck was here, him and I grabbed some snacks and sat on the couch.

"Surprise Hummel isn't up here bothering us." Puck told me as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. My mom walked out and asked if we would like pizza.

"Finn, sweetie do you know what kind of pizza Kurt likes?" My mom asked before dialing

"Hawaiian, light on the bacon" I answered quickly with confidence.

"Dude, that was kind of creepy." Puck said with a cocked eyebrow. I hated when he did that. It was annoying as fuck, but for some reason I couldn't help but be turned on by it.

"Dude, I seriously think you are turning gay on me?" I got a little nervous.

"Why say that?" I asked nervously.

"I can see the bulge in your pants" Shit, he was catching on. I had to think fast.

"Dude, why are staring at my bulge? I'm still a little hot after watching the girls perform. Rachel was cute, and god Santana man!" I had it in the bag. I'm so good.

"Yea, man Santana was smoking, I had a quickly in the supply closet with her." Puck said leaning back and bucking his hips upward. _Damnit_

"Aren't you with Quinn?" I asked changing the subject.

"Kind of, she and I are a little rocky right now." Puck answered. "Sorry for changing the subject but is it just me or does Karofsky and Azimio have to be with each other all the time. Talk about being gay little fags. They really should stop picking on Kurt." Puck actually cared about Kurt? Weird, well they are in glee club with me. We have to stick up for each other.

The pizza come in forty-two minutes, Jesus what happened, car crashed or something? Did they eat half of the pizza before delivery?

"I'll go get Kurt" I said to my mom how wanted someone to get him. I went down stairs and heard some interesting sounds. Little moans and the sure sound of jerking off. I would know I've been doing that lately. I quietly went down a few more steps and I saw Kurt with his hand working his penis and looking at gay porn on his laptop with the other. He had a big dick. Do all gay man have big dicks?

"God" Kurt moaned lightly coming on his hand. He cleaned himself with the tube sock he still had some on his hand. He looked at it like it was his first time jerking. He then licked the rest of it. That got me going. _Damnit why must I be so horny_

"Studying huh?" I questioned leaning on the wall on the steps.

"Shit, Finn I was uhh…" Kurt said getting some sweats on.

"Chill Kurt every man in the world jerks off. I'm not sure about transvestites?" I questioned myself. Why did I think that?

"Pretty sure they do?" The thought processed in his head "Anyway you need something?"

"Oh yea, pizza is here." I said

"Shit your mom doesn't know my favorite kind." He worried. "I guess I just have some of your pizza."

"No, I like Hawaiian" I said, for some reason pineapple on pizza is really good to me.

* * *

I have a thing for hawaiian pizza, its amazing and delicious! XD

Bazinga! So...tell me did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	2. Pizza,The Game, and Gays?

Author's Note: So to get the almost spot on dialouge, I watch the scenes over and over. I figured out that the black jock's last name is Zimeo or something like that. So now it is Devon Azimio. I like it! Once again it is in Finn's POV in case you don't know.

For the record: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does, and he is genius! But still I don't own Glee, Nor do I own any music lyrics So ENJOY XD

* * *

"Oh cool" We headed up stairs. Kurt was fixing his plate, my mom was still watching her marathon.

"What is your mother watching Finn?" Kurt asked dishing out a slice of meat lovers as well.

"America's Next Top Model" I was focused on the TV they had some cool new axe commercial on.

"Oh dear god, can I eat with you guys. I don't like eating alone sometimes." Kurt asked sitting in his father's chair near the couch. He kept his boundaries.

"I thought you would like those types of shows. Isn't the art director, gay? You know Mr. Jay or whatever?" Both Kurt and I looked at Puck like what the fuck. "What my mom watches it and I ended up watching cycle 11 with her." He defended himself.

"I hate Tyra Banks, she is to full of herself. I can't stand that show anyway. All the models are like twigs, it's disgusting." Kurt making little conversation.

"Amen to that" I said taking a bit of meat lovers. "Why did you take a slice of meat lovers?" I asked.

"I like meats. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't have an appetite like a man. I just prefer to eat lighter things sometimes." Kurt said. Puck didn't want to speak after the comment about the model show.

"Hey Kurt I think it's just me but were you making out with Mike in the hall the other day after his dance scene?" Puck asked. It's like he was coming out of the closet or something. Everything he said was referred to something gay or talking about gays.

"Oh no that wasn't me I thought it was Finn for a second?" Kurt answered honestly. I wasn't making out with him.

"It wasn't me, it did look like Karofsky in my eyes" We all paused for a moment and laughed.

"Puck what are you doing?" He was texting someone. I hovered over and he was texting Mike. "Dude why are texting him?"

"I need to know" He said eagerly

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you" I asked.

"Okay I'll tell you guys but only because I feel closest to you two." Puck said texting still. "You know last week we had that party at Mike's. Well I ended up sleeping with someone."

"Don't tell us it's Rachel or Santana. We don't need anymore pregnancy in the school" Kurt asked, he was tried of being a shoulder for all the ladies to cry on.

"No I was drunk and so was Mike" He took a breathe before saying his name. I spit out my pizza.

"WHAT?" I questioned "You and Mike had sex!"

"Yea we did and the next day he said he had feelings for me but I was scared, and now I probably don't have a chance with him." Kurt's eyes widen from the Mike and Puck sex thing. "Kurt what do I do? I can't believe I even like a man" Puck was about to tear up.

"Well, Noah it's okay. Just tell him how you feel and tell him that you care about him and see what happens afterward" Kurt advised. Puck got a text back, he read it out loud.

_Puck I do care about you. What happened between us was awesome but I can't be with you if you are afraid of being a public couple._

_Oh and I was making out with Alex sorry xxx_

I saw tears falling off of Puck's cheek.

"Dude's it's going to be okay. What you need to do is get some flowers, not too many and make you two official in the hall tomorrow. Quinn is not going to approve but you got me and Kurt on your side." Kurt just nodded. We ended up watching the game all three of us. I was surprised Kurt was actually following the game.

"So what are you guys going to be doing for the Gaga assignment if you don't want to dress as her?" Kurt asked once the game was over. Burt walked in and was surprise Kurt was bonding with male friends.

"It's a surprise" Puck and I said. "Speaking of which, I got to go and get the costumes. And the flowers for tomorrow. Don't forget about the make-up man" He pointed to me and walked out thanking Mr. Hummel for letting him come over.

"I'm glad you two are getting along. Hit the hay guys it's getting late." Burt said. We walked down to the room I was on my sofa bed and Kurt got on his bed.

"So, how bad are your sheets now?" I remembered the moment getting Kurt for the pizza.

"Oh I keep myself clean." He thought about early and stated.

"Really?" I got up and there weren't any stains on the sheets "Damn"

"Told you, night Finn" He said getting into his bed and almost drifting off.

"Night" I laid on my bed. I couldn't think straight, my friend Puck going gay for Mike. He had had sex already with a man. Maybe I can talk to him about my sexual feelings for Kurt. I mean he is coming out of the closet so I can relate to him. I ended up jerking off to the thought of Kurt and I having sex then falling asleep.

The next day I talked to Mr. Schuester and told him about the others guys and I told him about our idea for the assignment. I was in the bathroom getting ready for our performance. Starting the outline of my make up. Karofsky and Azimio came out of the same stall. What the hell?

"Lookie what we have here. How do you want it Hudson?" Karofsky asked.

"It's just for glee club guys come on" I said hesitating over my words.

"Look Hudson just because you're a jock and on glee club doesn't make you versatile" Azimio spoke. "It makes you bisexual" For some reason that analogy worked with what I've been going through.

"Your bathroom is across the hall with the rest of the girls. Get out of our bathroom, Glee Boy" Karofsky finished and the two jocks walked out. I stared at myself in the mirror and I hated to be confused I need to figure things out and fast.

"Ladies and Kurt I give you the boys" Mr. Schuester said and I spoke into the mic.

"Hello Lima, Ohio get ready to rock?"

_Well, the night's begun and you want some fun  
Do you think you're gonna find it, think you're gonna find it  
You got to treat yourself like number one  
Do you need to be reminded, need to be reminded  
It doesn't matter what you do or say  
Just forget the things that you've been told  
We can't do it any other way  
Everybody's got to rock and roll, oh, oh, oh, ooh_

We were rocking our asses off. This is what I call theatricality.

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_  
_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

I could see the ladies dances poor Kurt could hardly see some of it. The rest of the guys were jumping and having a blast. This was truly rock and I loved every minute of this performance.

_If you don't feel good, there's a way you could  
Don't sit there broken hearted, sit there broken hearted  
Call all your friends in the neighborhood  
And get the party started, get the party started_

_Don't let 'em tell you that there's too much noise_  
_They're too old to really understand_  
_You'll still get rowdy with the girls and boys_  
_'Cause it's time for you to take a stand, yeah, yeah_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_  
_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud_

_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud, you've got to have a party_  
_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud, turn it up louder_  
_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud, and everybody shout it now_  
_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud, oh yeah_  
_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud, I hear it gettin' louder_  
_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud, and everybody shout it now_  
_Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud, oh_

Puck stuck out his tongue and it wasn't Gene Simmons, none the less. But his Paul Stanley was awesome. His whore lips made me want to kiss him.

"Alright guys, very impressive, very very loud. But um…what does that performance express? And what do the costumes illustrate?" Mr. Schuester asked us.

"We did our research Mr. Schue" Mike said and giving Puck a look.

"Yea, Finn's demon look is because of Gene Simmons love for comic book as a kid and they called Paul Stanley the star child because he was romantic or something but that doesn't explain my whore lips." Puck explained while puckering his lips.

"And my Ace Frehley is supposed to be a spaceman from another planet and Mike is Eric's cat man because Peter Chris claimed to have nine lives." Artie said pointing to Mike. Mike did a cat claw thing.

"And I'm dressed as the guy who replaced Artie when he quit" Matt spoke.

"Well congratulations guys, let's give it up for the boys" Mr. Schuester clapped for the applause from the others. Mike high fived Artie and the boys walked off stage.

* * *

I was so happy that Glee did KISS, one of my favorite bands! Of course Matt's character didn't replace Ace Frehley, that was Vinnie Vincent. Just a fun fact. So...tell me did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	3. Moist Towelette

Author's Note: Just want to say thanks for the reviews and I can't believe you all love this story!Once again Finn's POV So here is more ENJOYXD

* * *

"Great job Finn that was a great idea" Puck said. The other guys left to change.

"So how did it go with Mike?" I asked.

"It didn't go" Puck answered with a said face.

"What happened?" I asked twice.

"I chickened out" Puck said.

"What you out of all people, you chickened out?" I said

"Don't rub it in my face man. I was going to but Alex came up and kissed him on the cheek and walked off with him. Face it, he doesn't want me." Puck said about to tear.

"Seriously dude, this is a new side of you I never saw coming. Man up and get your man" I encouraged him.

"That is just it man. This is new to me, I've never thought of a man like this but lately I can't get Mike out of my head" I was drawn into his red whore lips. I was so tempted. I kept leaning towards him. He didn't even say anything. I couldn't take it anymore, I kissed those whore lips of his. He got into it for a few seconds. But then he pushed me off him.

"Dude! You know I like Mike." Puck said in shock.

"Sorry dude I…I…I should go" I walked off I had some red smeared on my face but it felt okay but it didn't feel right. I got home, and out of my tight costume. Kurt was upstairs searching for some tacky glue. I was sitting in front of the mirror getting my make up off. He took a seat on the chair gluing the gems back on his heels.

"Could you have a word with Azimio and Karofsky about harassing me without damaging my Gaga outfit?" Kurt asked

"Are you serious? You know how difficult it is with those guys, they already think you and I are boyfriends? Especially since Alex and Mike became an item" I told him with a little bit of anger. I wanted to be his boyfriend. I was mainly angry at myself. I walked away from Puck after kissing him.

"Let them think what they want. They're Neanderthals in three years they will be working for me anyway." Kurt answered with a sassy tone.

"Don't you get it? It's not just them, we live in Ohio not New York or San Francisco or any city where people don't eat vegetables that aren't fried." I sighed. "I don't understand why you have to make such a big spectacle of yourself. Why can't you just work harder at blending in?"

"I'm sure that would be easier for you" Kurt asked.

"Yea, it would" I was still getting the make up. I felt bad even talking about this I'm trying so hard to figure myself out. I truly wanted to fuck Kurt, but I'm not all in your face about it. Of course I haven't even told anyone. But still if everyone knew, I wouldn't be sassy and think I'm better than everyone. That is one thing I hated about Kurt.

"You are such a boy, you're never going to get that make up off like that. Here you need to use a moist towelette" Kurt grabbed a towelette and dabbed my chin. I moved away and slapped him

"Don't touch me." I yelled, throwing my hands in the air.

"What is your problem, it's just a moist towelette" Kurt yelled back. I was already upset that my first kiss was with my friend that doesn't have the same mutual feelings. Now Kurt is being too pushing and arrogant and I hated it. I was still adjusting to the move to this house.

"I'm gonna finish in the laundry room" I said quietly and walked away. I needed to gather my thoughts and figure stuff out and Kurt's attitude to things wasn't helping.

"Something wrong guys?" Burt asked at the dinner table. I looked at Kurt with a little fear of him telling his dad about everything. "You two are very quiet."

"Nothing happened dad, just a weird day at school. Some group of twilight girls ganged on three teenage boys." Kurt replaced his thoughts between us to those weird-ass twilight fan girls.

"Yea, all of the boys reminded them of Jacob in some way. It was weird." I helped back up the story. For a second he looked surprised as I was when he spoke.

The next day the twilight freaks came up to me.

"Finn Hudson we want you" The leader said.

"What!" I said with a pitchy voice.

"We want you to be our Edward Cullen. We can wait til senior year to fuck you and you can make our babies." The other vampire chick said.

"I'm flattered but I'm uhh…" I couldn't think of anything they were staring at me weirdly and the one wearing the Team Jacob shirt but crossed off was about to hump my leg.

"He is taken, we are part of the Vampire Slaying Club!" Puck said putting his arm around me. The ladies hissed at us. And looked at Puck, they were going to attack him later because his muscular body reminded them of Jacob's body.

"Thanks man, they wanted me to impregnate them." I said hugging him.

"I heard" Throughout the rest of the day I was trying to think of something to say to Kurt about yesterday. In fact I didn't even see him today. But I left with him this morning. Weird. I got home and Kurt told me he had a surprise. I closed my eyes and he held my hand just to get me down stairs carefully. His hand fit my like a glove, I liked that part.

"I had to skip school to finish it but I think you are really going to like it. Consider it a peace offer after all the arguing between us." He flicked the lights on. It was weird and totally not my style at all. I hated the renascences; it was something out of Romeo and Juliet or something like that. "I used Marlene Dietrich and Gary Cooper. It's a prefect blend of the masculine and famine, the muted and the theatrical"

"Are you freakin' insane? I can't live here I'm a dude" I can't believe he was pushing it. It looks like Romeo and Juliet's love shack "What the hell is that suppose to be?" I pointed to the thing I've seen in movies.

"It's a privacy partition. It's the only one I could find on such short notice. Why are you getting angry about everything? I worked hard on this" It did look like hard work was put into it but I didn't want change in front of Kurt, I'm still trying to find myself. It would be even harder if I started undressing with him. It would put me over edge.

"That's not the point. I don't want a privacy partition. Why is it so hard for you to understand? I don't want to get dressed in front of you." I just started throwing words out of my mouth and it wasn't stopping. "You know, I put my underwear on after showering. I don't want to have to worry about that kind of stuff in my own room" main reason why I put my clothes on after showering is because I'm jerking off and I don't want to walk out with a big boner.

"What stuff are you referring to?" Kurt was questioning. Kurt and I know the answer to that one. The fact that I wanted to fuck him is tripping my mind up. Now I was getting too into the argument.

"You know what kind of stuff I'm talking about. Why can't you just accept that I'm not like you?" That is a lie.

"I have accepted Finn" Kurt was tearing up, Oh Shit

"No. You think I don't see the way you stare at me, the way you flirt and stuff. You think I didn't know how excited you were that I was moving in." I was too into the argument it was getting too heated.

"It's just a room Finn. We can redecorate it if you want to!" Kurt was yelling and about to cry.

"Ok Good, we can start by getting rid of this faggy lamp and this faggy couch bla…" I didn't even realize how far I was going with the argument until Burt came down.

"Hey…HEY!" Burt looked at me with death eyes. "What did you just call him?"

"I didn't mean it like that I was talking to the blanket…" I defended myself. I didn't realize that I was using the word fag in the heated conversation.

"You think you can use that word, and I assume you are talking to him." Burt was furious to hear that word. He was being a father.

"Relax dad. I didn't take it that way." Kurt spoke softly. Was he trying to defend me?

"That's because you're sixteen, you assume the best of people. But you live a few years and you start to see the hate in people. You use the n word? Yea, how about retard you call that girl Kurt was with a retard? The one on the Cheerios?" I just shook my head no, it was starting to hit me that I was being too harsh on Kurt. I was contradicting myself.

"No, she's my friend. She has down sendrem I would never call her that, that's just cruel." I had to defend Brittany she was a nice girl.

"But you think its okay that you can come into my house and say stuff like faggy?" Burt was drilling me hard.

"But...but that's not what I meant" I answered. I never meant for the word to fly out of my mouth like that.

"Oh I know what you meant. You think I didn't use that word when I was your age. You know some kid gets clocked in for practice and we tell him stop being such a fag, shake it off. We meant it exactly the way you meant it. That being gay is wrong." That really hurt. I don't think I'm gay but I know I have deep feelings for Kurt.

"I really thought you were different Finn? I thought that being in Glee Club and being raised by your mom, I thought that you were some new generation of dude. Who saw things differently, who came into the world knowing, what has taken me years of struggling to figure out. I guess I was wrong. "This was really hard to handle. I didn't mean to even say the word fag. I didn't even know, I was just throwing words out. I could see Kurt holding back tears, it was painfully to see him like this.

"I'm sorry Finn but you can't stay here. I love your mom and maybe this going to cost me her. But my family comes first, I can't have that kind of poison around" I kind of saw that one coming. I wanted my mom to be happy though. I don't want her to be sad and depressed the rest of her life because of me.

"This is our home. Kurt is my son. Out in the world you do what you want. But not under my roof." I was fighting tears I could see Kurt's tears streaming down his face. I had to get out of this situation. I had to think. I walked out of the room and got in my car. I didn't know where to go.

I could just imagine Kurt balling his eyes out. I'm so horrible. I can't believe I was contradicting myself. I drove to Puck's place. I knocked on the door a few times.

* * *

So...tell me did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	4. Manwhore

Author's Note:Sorry it took long for me to put this next chapters up. I was with family, and it doesn't help that my sister is out of school and playing Rumscape for almost 48 hours straight now, I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does but he is genius! Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories ENJOY XD

* * *

"This is our home. Kurt is my son. Out in the world you do what you want. But not under my roof." I was fighting tears I could see Kurt's tears streaming down his face. I had to get out of this situation. I had to think. I walked out of the room and got in my car. I didn't know where to go.

I could just imagine Kurt balling his eyes out. I'm so horrible. I can't believe I was contradicting myself. I drove to Puck's place. I knocked on the door a few times.

"Finn, hi!" Sarah, Puck's sister opened the door. I had to fight the tears.

"Hey Sarah is Puck upstairs?" I said greeting her with a hug. Earlier in the year I came over to see Puck and sometimes I watched after Sarah.

"Yea, go on up" She said playing with my shirt. I always thought she had a little crush on me. It was cute. I walked up to Puck's room and he had music on. I opened the door to find my friend jerking off. _What the fuck why do I have to walk in on friends jerking off?_

"Dude, knock first" he yelled. I was tried of yelling and being yelled at, here come the tears. "Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry" Puck said zipping his pants. He got up and shut the door. "Dude seriously I'm sorry I yelled. Or is this something else?"

"It's something else. I just got into a huge argument with Kurt" I said trying to claim myself.

"With Kurt?" Puck questioned.

"He redecorated the room and it was strange and weird and I started yelling about the room and yelling at him and using the fag word. I just…I… I feel like shit I didn't mean to say all that." I poured my heart out to Puck.

"Are you trying to get out of the closet Finn?" Puck asked. I just stared at him with blood shot eyes from all the crying.

"Puck I have been jerking off and having sex dreams about Kurt" I said to my friend.

"I assume that is why you kissed me the other day." Puck put two and two together. "Because you were trying to figure out yourself?"

"Thank you for understanding." I said hugging him. "And I'm sorry about the other day. I couldn't help myself. Those whore lips of yours were to awesome not to kiss" I was rambling, shit I didn't think about saying the whore lips part.

"My whore lips were awesome weren't they?" Puck smiled. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. Last time it felt a little weird but this had passion and I needed to claim down. He pushed me back on the bed and he and I were fully making out. It felt nice and relaxing he was kissing down my neck and lifting my shirt. I pushed his hands away.

"I can't Puck." I said to him. He looked a little disappointed but I couldn't go all the way. "I know you are into Mike and I'm into Kurt and it would just be weird and it would ruin our friendship dude." I sat up and pulled my shirt down.

"You're right Finn. I need that spark, you know I need to feel like fireworks are going off through my head but it didn't happen when I kissed you. That spark is with Mike" Puck said. At least we are on the right page.

"You should talk to Kurt dude. You know apologize" Puck advised me.

"Yea I should, and you need to get Mike back" I said in return.

The next day every girl and Kurt were wearing their gaga outfits. Puck came in and wanted to say something.

"I need to talk to you" I said to Kurt. He just gave a look to me.

"I thought you were different Finn" Kurt gave a cold hearted reply.

"I am different please Kurt I…" I was interrupted by Puck speaking. I wanted to say _'Yea, I am different, I think I'm in love with you' _that would have worked on him.

"I know I've been a jerk lately, and Jackie Daniels would be a good motor boat name. But I think I have a better name" the rest of the guys and I took stools and sang "Beth"

_Beth I hear you calling  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playing  
And we just can't find the sound_

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do

_You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't our home  
I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone_

I could see Kurt's eyes watering. I know he didn't want me to get kicked out but I kind of deserved it. Even though the argument was totally contradicting to my own self.

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do

Beth I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright  
'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night

Puck's singing is really awesome. I saw Brittany and Santana swaying their phones in the air. Quinn was in tears and Kurt was speechless. I walked out and everyone was talking about our performance. Mike came out and wanted to talk to me.

"Dude, what the hell is with Puck? You're his friend tell me!" Mike was yelling at me.

"Puck really wants to be with you man. I can see it in his eyes. The way he looks at you" I said to Mike.

"Then why on earth is he still singing to Quinn and kissing Quinn? God, what the hell" Mike kicked the locker next to me and slammed his body against the locker. I was now in front of Mike with my arm blocking his way from running off.

"Mike I don't know what you feel about him but Puck truly wants you to himself. It's just really hard for him cause this is new to him. Liking a man and all." Mike was leaning closer to me.

"Hey Kurt can you get Mike and Finn please" Mr. Schuester asked. Kurt sighed and walked towards the hall.

"You know you are really hot when you're serious" Mike said as he kissed my lips I was in shock.

"Oh My God, you asshole. You hypocritical asshole" Kurt was in complete shock. I pushed Mike off.

* * *

Oh no! So tell me... did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


	5. Finally I have you

Author's Note:Sorry it took long for me to put this next chapters up. I was with family, and it doesn't help that my sister is out of school and playing Rumscape for almost 48 hours straight now, I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does but he is genius! Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories ENJOY XD

* * *

"Oh My God, you asshole. You hypocritical asshole" Kurt was in complete shock. I pushed Mike off.

"Kurt it's not what you think?" I said as I was following him into the room but Mike grabbed my shoulder.

"I could totally do a threesum with you and Puck" Mike said seducing me.

"What the hell man! You are with Alex but apparently you want Puck and now you want a threesum?" I was starting to get pissed off by Mike. "Manwhore"

"Finn I want you" He said once we were in the choir room. The girls were left speechless

"Stop it Chang! I don't want you" I yelled at him. Schuester was in the hall talking to Ms. Pillsbury. Thank God!

"You better not want him Chang!" Puck stood up going to the small argument. Kurt was sitting back and thinking about what he had seen.

"Noah I want you but Finn has a sexy ass" I was flattered but not the point I didn't want Mike Chang. He wasn't my type. Did I even have a type?

"What the hell?" Mercedes questioned.

"The men are just trying to get attention. I saw Finn kiss Mike in the hall" Kurt stated to the ladies. I heard that.

"I didn't kiss him, Mike kissed me. I don't like Mike" I yelled pointing to Kurt.

"Why didn't you pull me off as I started kissing you?" Mike asked. Puck was waiting for an answer as well.

"I'm not the whore in this situation. I was in shock that Mike would even kiss me. I like someone else" Rachel automatically got up and launched to my arm. Even though she was with Jesse but still. Quinn got up and walked to Puck.

"Boys please, you guys can't be gay, you like us girls" Quinn said wrapping herself with Puck's arm.

"Really then explain why Puck and I magically disappeared that night of the party when everyone was drunk as hell?" Mike questioned Quinn's statement.

"Puck only has sex with woman." I can tell this conversation wasn't going right from this point.

"Not that night he did!" Mike defended himself. Puck was giving him that look of don't say anything let's talk about that in private but Mike continued to be an ass.

"That night Puck was sobering up and he and I were ass fucking each other. It was the most amazing sex I have ever had!" The room got really quiet and everyone was bug-eyed.

"Is this true Puck?" Quinn questioned and stared at him.

"I…I ummm…" Puck had the spotlight and it was awkward.

"Tell them Puck" Mike was being such an ass right now. This is not a good way to get your man.

"For the record, Mike you are with Alex why are you doing this?" I stood up to stall for Puck. He was my best friend for a reason.

"Alex and I aren't together as of two hours ago since he cared more about his reputation then me." Mike spoke. "Puck!" He looked back to Puck.

"I…I…I think I'm gonna puke" He said covering his mouth and running out the room. Mike and Quinn were now going at it.

"That kiss didn't mean anything right Finn?" Rachel asked looking up at me. "I understand you are still in love with me, so we should make-out" I looked back at Kurt who was clearly furious at the sight of me going back on my words with Mike earlier.

"Rachel, I'm not in love with you. I've moved on" I simply stated before walking out to see if my friend was ok.

I opened the bathroom door to see my friend, the badass crying his eyes out sitting on the bathroom floor. I took a sit next to him.

"Dude what Mike was doing was totally out of line." I said to him

"Yea, but did you see Quinn's face? I don't think I will ever be happy." Puck said wiping his tears away.

"You are not going to end up marrying her just because she had your kid" I scolded

"But Mike is being a dick. I can't believe he would want you? Not saying you're not attractive but, I thought he like me?" Puck questioned himself.

"Are you going to tell Quinn about you and Mike?" I asked.

"Yea, I'll talk to her tonight" He answered.

"By the way I can stay the night again right?" I still needed to think of a clever way to win Kurt's feelings back.

"Yea dude. One thing, you are going to back me up when I tell Quinn" Puck said.

"Deal" Him and I got up Puck made sure he wasn't a hot mess and we got our bags. Everyone left from what we heard. As we walked in the room Mike was sitting on a chair. His head was down and searching on his iPod.

"Mike…" Puck waved his hand to get his attention. Mike looked up and was tearing a bit. Really man cry when there is fucked up shit in their lives.

"Puck, Finn I'm sorry for the hallway kiss I just felt like no man would love me. I was out of line. Forgive me?" Mike apologized, now it makes sense.

"We're cool man" I said giving him a big man hug, pulling him out of his seat.

"And Puck I'm sorry I was harsh on you and put you in the spotlight in front of Quinn. But I really want you, as long as you don't leave me for your badass reputation." Mike locked eyes with Puck. Puck was tearing up.

"I would do anything for you." He whispered. They gave the biggest hug I've ever seen between two men and they kissed, I hope this happens when I apologize to Kurt, but my thoughts lead to sex. They were getting into it. Too into it, I think they were about to do it in front of me. I glanced to the door and saw Quinn and Kurt staring at the sight. Quinn was balling her eyes out, and I couldn't help but see the look of jealously in Kurt's eyes. Probably because he wants a great relationship like that. Which will be me and him. They walked away.

"Guys we should go, so you two won't fuck in front of me." I stated.

"Sorry dude." Mike said. Both their lips looked worn out from their little make out they had. "So Finn who are you in love with?" Puck knew that answer. Mike looked at me then Puck. "Guys tell me"

"He is Hummel sexual" Puck stated.

"Couldn't have said it any better" I said. Mike drove home and Puck did the same, I thought of an ingenious way to show Kurt that I care.

When Puck and I arrived at his place, his mom was in the room sober and talking to another person.

"Noah Puckerman!" His mother nearly yelled. "First you don't tell that you impregnated Quinn and she is telling you are gay and going out with an ASAIN!" Now his mother was yelling she was heading the shot glass on the counter and filling it with pure vodka. Throwing it back and slamming it on the counter.

"Mom, I'm sorry I was going to tell you. Mom please?" Puck said walking toward her rubbing her back and trying to clam her. "Please don't kick me out" He asked.

"You're my angel boy, you take care of your sister, and you have helped your friend Finn. As much as this is going to be hard to wrap around my head, I love you and who ever you love, I will support you." His mother and him hugged. That didn't explain the pissed off and crying Quinn on the couch. His mom got the feeling that they needed to talk alone. I walked up the stairs to check on Sarah. She was on the phone with one of her friends.

"You did your homework already?" I asked with a brotherly figure

"I just had a worksheet" She simply replied asking me to leave. So I just sat on the steps ease dropping.

"I'm happy that you and your mom are good but I need to know if you love me or Mike. Tell me now Puck" She demanded an answer right then and there.

"I will be there for you and I will help you with your delivery if you need me but, honestly I love Mike. I haven't felt this happy with anyone." Puck simply said. She started the tears again. "And for what I know now, I'm bisexual. I'm trying to help me Finn right now with the same problem" Quinn had a questionable look on her.

"Finn is gay? For you?" Quinn questioned. It was my cue, I stepped in and had a rock in my throat, I hadn't told anyone else but Puck.

"The fabulous Kurt Hummel is whom I'm gay for" I answered her question, her mouth dropped and I knew she wanted to tell the rest of the girls. "Please don't tell anyone else, I'm still working things with Kurt"

"I won't. And I'm happy you two, finding love and everything." Quinn looked down in shame. She didn't have a love.

"Both Puck and I are going to be there for the baby. You know that?" I said Puck followed with the same look. "Plus you will find your love when the time comes" Puck added. Her tears disappeared and she had that awesome smile of hers'.

"Thanks you two. I feel really good that all of us are able to be friends about this drama and everything else." Quinn stated, she got up and walked to the door. She stood still for a few seconds and turned back. "Personally, I think you two would make a better couple" She gave us a grin and with that she walked out.

"Wow, dude. That was intense" I said to my friend wrapping my arm around the couch.

Tomorrow everyone was in full costume and make-up

"Hey where's Kurt? And Finn?" Artie asked the room.

"Go ahead. You wanna hit me, you wanna beat me up go ahead. But I swear to you I'll never change. I'm proud to be different. It's the best thing about me. So go ahead hit me." Kurt said as Karofsky and Azimio walked toward the slender boy in the gaga outfit.

"I believe I will. Sir would you like to take the first hit?" Azimio asked Karofsky

"You are not hitting anyone." I stood out in my wonderful superhero like gaga outfit.

"Oh My God" Kurt spoke to himself.

"Is he wearing a red rubber dress or am I trippin'?" Azimio questioned my outfit. I spent hours on this outfit.

"I want to thank you Kurt. I realized that I still have a lot to learn. But the reason I'm here right now in a shower curtain, is because of you." I was fighting tears but one escaped. Kurt was slightly dazed and confused about this. A tear fell from his face.

"Really dude, because I'm pretty sure we can take both of you" Karofsky said gesturing to him and Azimio.

"Can you take all of us?" I heard Puck's voice in the background.

"Ok so they don't want violence. You know what Karofsky, we disturbed the freak hive? All the little worker freaks are protecting the queen freak" Azimio said with a little look of shock

"Puckerman are you holding Chang's hand?" Karofsky asked. Azimio was going to ask the same thing.

"He's my boyfriend" Puck said as both of them held their arms up with their hands still locked together.

"Next time we'll bring some friends too." Karofsky told us. Both the jocks walked of pissed that their goal for the day wasn't complete.

"I'm tried of everyone calling us freaks." Rachel sighed while taking her glasses.

"Well look at us we are all freaks" Mercedes said looking at everyone's outfits.

"But we are all freaks together and we shouldn't have to hide it." I said Kurt walked up to me with a glimmer in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile to that cute smile of his. A silent clap started up and Schuester as he walked down the hall.

"Nice job Finn, I think you just figured out what the lesson was? Kind of makes me wish I had planed it. Mercedes is right, you do look all incredibly insane" Some outbursts were said and _'thank you's' _"Now, lets get back to work! As everyone was walking back to the choir room, Kurt squeezed my shoulder pad. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine.

"I'm sorry" I said holding him and I back from the rest of glee.

"You said everything back there with Azimio and Karofsky" Kurt said with that glimmer in his eyes.

"You know when I told Rachel I moved on, I was talking about you" I said, Kurt was slightly shocked, eyes widen. I pulled him closer until our lips touched. I saw those fireworks that Puck was talking about. It's going to be hard for me if my mom marries Burt. I don't want to end up fucking my step brother; maybe I can get Kurt to help me with that. But now, I'm focused on kissing his sweet lips.

* * *

BAM! Sorry that is the end! So tell me...did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


End file.
